


The General [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: a vid about Iroh and his relationship with Zuko





	The General [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first vid I ever made and, to be honest, it's still one of my favorites that I've done. I'd always heard this song in my head as being a good song for Iroh, but what really made me want to extend that to being about his relationship with Zuko--which I would argue is the most interesting and important relationship of the show--was the lyric "go now, you are forgiven," a phrase that I think epitomizes Zuko and Iroh's relationship and Iroh's philosophy in general.


End file.
